Une nouvelle vie
by laptitefolle22
Summary: Lucy en a marre: depuis que Lisanna est rentrée il y en a que pour elle. La guilde l'a presque oubliée et Natsu ne squatte même plus chez elle. Un matin alors qu'elle se rend à la guilde, elle se rend compte qu'en plus de la délaissée au profit de Lisanna, les mages pensent qu'elle est faible. Elle décide de partir seule en mission mais suite à une erreur de Mira elle prend une S.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

A Magnolia, une jeune fille blonde se réveillait et s'étonnait de ne pas trouver une touffe rose dans son lit, comme d'habitude.

PVD Lucy:  
"Ah oui c'est vrai, sa fait une semaine qu'il ne vient plus, depuis que Lisanna est revenu. Est ce qu'il est avec elle? A-t 'il dormit chez elle cette nuit?"

PVD générale:  
En effet cela faisait une semaine que Lisanna était revenu d'Edolas, ce monde parallèle ou elle avait été envoyé pour échapper à la mort. Et une semaine que Natsu ne venait plus dormir chez Lucy le soir.

PVD Lucy:  
"Mais je ne peut pas en vouloir à Lisanna, elle est tellement adorable. Et puis c'est la meilleure amie de Natsu, c'est normal qu'il passe du temps avec elle depuis le temps qu'il ne l'a pas vu. N'empêche, il me manque c'est bizarre. Quand il est la je me sens tellement bien, quand il me parle mon cœur s'emballe et tambourine si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'échapper. Erza quand je lui en est parlé m'a dit que c'était l'amour mais est ce que je peux me permettre d'être amoureuse de cet imbécile, de cet tête à flamme, de mon meilleur ami? En plus il n'y connaît rien à l'amour et je suis à peu près sûr qu'il est amoureux de Lisanna. Non je n'ais pas le droit d'être amoureuse de lui, je vais me faire du mal, et en plus mon père va bientôt revenir à la charge avec ce stupide et macabre Imao ( personnage de ma totale création).

PVD générale:  
Lucy se leva, s'habilla, déjeuna légèrement et parti à la guilde. Arrivée là-bas elle se faufila au bar en évitant diverse objet comme des chaises, des tables... et même des mages volant. Elle arriva au bar saine et sauve et commanda un jus d'orange à Mirajane. Tout en buvant son jus d'orange, elle parlait avec Mira de tout et de rien, jusqu'à que son regard dérive vers un mage aux cheveux roses qui parlait avec animation à une jeune femme aux cheveux cours, blancs. Son expression changea, de la bonne humeur et sourire éclatant de la jeune blonde, on arriva à un visage sans expression et a un regard qui exprimait tant de tristesse, que Mira se demanda si son amie n'allait pas faire une dépression sur place. Elle suivit le regard de la jeune blonde, et arriva tout droit sur Natsu et Lisanna en plein éclat de rire. Elle comprit. Et le regard de Mirajane devint celui de la démone sadique qui adorait mettre ses amies en couples.

PVD Lucy:  
Je me levai et disait à Mirajane que je partais en mission toute seule:  
"-Mais Lucy, tu ne peux pas. Imagine il t'arrive quelque chose!  
-Mira! j'ai mes esprits et je ne crains rien, je prendrai une mission très peu dangereuse!  
-Non Lucy, je ne te laisserai pas faire!  
-T'insinues que je ne suis pas assez forte?!  
-Mais non, enfin pas du tout se n'est pas se que je voulais dire!  
-Si c'est exactement sa que tu voulais dire! Pour toi, c'est pareil que pour les autres: je suis la plus faible, celle qui n'as rien à faire dans l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, celle qui se fera surement tuer à un moment ou un autre. Mais j'ai compris et je vous PROUVEREZ LE CONTRAIRE!"  
Ce soudain éclat de voix avait attirée toute la guilde.  
"Je ferai mieux de prendre une mission vite fait et de me barrer"  
Lucy choisit une mission assez compliquée et dangereuse, elle allait leur prouver qu'elle aussi était forte et quand elle reviendrait elle séduirait Natsu. Elle fit enregistrée la mission à Mira sous ses quelques protestations puis partie, sans un regard en arrière.  
Lucy se rendit chez elle pour préparer ses affaires pour la mission. Elle devait partir entr mois. Elle se rendit donc chez sa propriétaire et lui paya les douze prochain mois, on ne savait jamais. Puis elle se rendit à la gare et acheta un billet pour Dinastuma (ville de ma création) et s'installa dans le train: il y avait environ 10h de train. Elle s'endormit au bout d'un quart d'heure.

PVD générale:  
*A la guilde*:  
Mira s'inquiétait et s'en voulait d'avoir dit sa à Lucy. Natsu s'approcha de la barwomen:  
"- Mira tu sais pas où est Lucy? Je voulais lui proposait une mission avec happy!  
-Natsu elle est où Loushy? Je voulais l'embêtait!  
-Natsu, Happy, Lucy est partie en mission toute seule, elle ne rentreras pas avant 3 à 6mois!  
-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parler?  
-Loushyyy! Mais qui nous donnera du poisson? Natsu c'est une catastrophe!  
-Elle ne t'en a pas parler Natsu parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et voulait ne plus souffrir en te voyant tous les jours avec Lisanna, et aussi parce qu'elle voulait prouver à toute la guilde qu'elle n'était pas si faible que sa!"  
Natsu repartit voir Lisanna, mais il ne souriait plus et repensait aux paroles de Mirajane, comme quoi Lucy l'aimait et ne supportait plus de le voir avec Lisanna. Ce que Lucy ne savait pas par contre c'est que Natsu l'aimait aussi et que si il rester avec Lisanna en ce moment c'était pour fuir ses sentiments.  
Natsu: " Lucy si seulement tu savais. Reviens moi vite, je veux te l'avouer et qu'on soit heureux ensemble."

Pendant ce temps à Dinastuma, une jeune fille se réveiller dans le train en se disant qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

A Dinastuma, dans le train qui venait d'arriver de Magnolia, une jeune femme blonde se réveillait. Elle descendit du train et rechercha un hôtel. Arriver à l'hôtel elle demanda une suite pour 3ans:  
"-3ans? Je peux vous proposez la suite d'or, mais ne serait-il pas plus pratique de louer un appartement?  
-N'êtes vous pas sensé vendre plus à la place de proposez une autre solution a vos clients?  
-Si mais c'est que au bout d'un moment vous allez vous lassez de l'hôtel et je ne veux pas envoyer de clients a nos concurrents!  
-D'accord donc disons pour 3mois, le temps de trouver un appartement.  
-D'accord voici la clé, votre suite est située au 5ème étage. Mais avant je dois prendre votre nom pour la réservation et savoir si vous voulez payer maintenant ou à la fin de votre séjour?  
-Je reconnaît mieux là votre rôle!^^ La réservation sera au nom de Lucy Sahanna et je payerai tout de suite. Vous prenez le liquide?  
-Bien madame et oui nous prenons le liquide. Cela vous fera 2.000.000 de joyaux s'il vous plaît.  
-Tenez. Merci de la réception, des idées et à bientôt."

PVD Lucy:  
"Il a raison ce réceptionniste: pourquoi je n'es pas pensé à louer un appart? Bon en attendant 2.000.000 de joyaux sa va faire un sacré trous dans mon portefeuille! Et quelle idée de ne pas donner mon vrai nom? Je n'es pas envie qu'il me retrouve mais quand même! Bon allons voir ma suite."  
Lucy rentra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du 5ème étage. La porte se referma et l'ascenseur commença à grimper. Les portes se ré-ouvrir arriver au 5ème. Elle longea le couloir et arriva devant la porte de sa suite. Elle introduisit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna.  
La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila une magnifique suite dont les murs étaient de couleurs neutres: crème et marron pour le salon-salle à manger; plus pétillantes pour la cuisine: vert et turquoise; plus sobre pour la salle de bain: noir et blanc; et plus éclatants pour la chambre: or et rouge.  
Le salon-salle à manger était composé d'un canapé d'angle crème, un téléviseur de dernière génération à écran plat, une table basse en verre, une table 8 personnes en bois avec les chaises assorties d'un coussin marron clair, un buffet en bois sculptait, et enfin un magnifique baie vitrée offrant une vue spectaculaire sur Dinastuma.  
La cuisine était pratique, et équipé d'un lave-vaisselle, et d'une machine à laver/sèche-linge.  
La salle de bain était luxueusement équipé d'un jacuzzi, d'une douche à l'italienne, de deux vasques en verre, et de deux magnifiques placards en bois sculptait.  
Quant à la chambre, elle était meublée d'un bureau en bois peint de doré avec une chaise dont les coussins étaient rouge, d'un dressing si grand qu'on pourrait se perdre dedans, d'un lit à baldaquins or, et d'une commode rouge surmontée d'une lampe de chevet.

"Décidément cette chambre vaut son prix, surtout pour un nouveau départ. Dés demain j'irai me présenter a l'envoyeur de cette requête et accomplirait cette mission en essayant de m'améliorait le plus possible pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas si faible que sa!"

A la guilde:  
Les mages désespéraient: cela allait bientôt faire trois jours que Lucy était partie et tous regrettaient qu'elle soit partie dans ces conditions; car même si chacun savait qu'elle disait vrai, et que l'un ou l'autre dans son coin disait bien qu'elle était la plus faible... elle leur manquait, sa joie de vivre leur manquait, son sourire pétillant, ses disputes joyeuses avec Happy et Natsu leur manquait. D'ailleurs en parlant de ses deux nakamas, l'un volait sans joie depuis qu'elle était partie, et l'autre restait assis, ne bougeant que pour boire, manger et dormir. Il ne parlait plus, et refusait même de participer au bagarre générale qui ne se déclarait plus que occasionnellement et ne durait plus longtemps. Dans sa tête s'était le chaos le plus totale.

PVD Natsu:  
Pourquoi est-elle partie? Je croyait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne partirai jamais, qu'elle ne me laisserai jamais tomber comme Lisanna. D'ailleurs Lisanna est bizarre depuis que Lucy est partie, elle n'arrête pas de me répéter que Lucy était nulle, qu'elle ne pouvait que nous ralentir, qu'il faut que je l'oubli, qu'elle ne me rendras jamais heureux, qu'il valait mieux que je me concentre sur elle parce que elle le peux, elle m'a même proposer de prendre sa place dans l'équipe quand Grey et Erza reviendrait. Bien sûr je lui est répondu non. Mais hier elle m'a embrasser! EMBRASSER! S'en a était trop et je lui est envoyer tous ce que je pensais. Maintenant que j'y pense j'ai été un peu dur avec elle mais elle ne me lâcher pas. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui et cela m'accorde un peu de répit pour réfléchir à comment je vais annoncer à Grey et Erza que Lucy est parti. J'ai voulu aller la chercher mais Mirajane n'a pas le droit de me donner le nom ni le lieu de sa mission sur ordre du maître. Elle me manque ma Luce. $)

What? D'où c'est devenu MA Luce? Quoi que hier quand Lisanna m'a embrasser J'aurais adorer que se soit Lucy qui le fasse. Mais pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte de mes sentiments avant? Quel nul maintenant je l'ai perdu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 :

PVD Lucy:  
Voyons cette mission: Recherche une constellationniste pour infiltrer la guilde noire de la région, suite à un entraînement. Pour arrêter les meurtres et kidnapping d'enfant dans la ville. /!\ La mission peut être fatale même suite à l'entraînement subie par la recrue. Récompense: 2.000.000 de joyaux.  
"Comment sa fatale?! De toute façon je m'en moque, je leur prouverai que je peut remplir cette mission et ils verront alors que je ne suis pas si faibles que sa!"

PVD général:  
Lucy sortie de l'hôtel et se dirigea à l'adresse indiqué sur la mission. Elle arriva rapidement et frappa à la porte comme la mage bien élevée qu'elle était. Une vielle femme aux cheveux gris, yeux verts et en une magnifique robe vert émeraude ouvrit la porte:  
"-Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider?  
-Bonjour madame, je suis la pour la mission.  
-Bien entre."  
Lucy entra et suivit la dame jusqu'au salon ou elle s'installa dans un moelleux fauteuil rouge.  
"-Bien je voudrais savoir si la mission est aussi dangereuse que le prétend ?  
-Oui jeune fille cependant nous allons te soumettre a un entraînement plutôt rude, aussi j'aimerais savoir si tu préfère rester à l'hôtel ou venir t'installer ici?  
-J'ai payée l'hôtel pour 3 mois mais je crois qu'il me rembourserai si je partais plus tôt que prévu.  
-Très bien disons que je t'attend ce soir pour te parler de l'entraînement prévu.  
-Bien madame. En attendant pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur la mission?  
-I semaines des enlèvements d'enfants on commencer dans la région: ils ont enlever 8 enfants la première semaine et tous les jours on en retrouver un mort. Vu les corps et les enfants enlevés seul le petit Valentin est encore vivant, il a 5ans. Pareil la deuxième semaine cette fois c'est Alexanne, une petite fille de 4ans qui est encore vivante. Et au vu de cette semaine c'est encore une petite fille qui survivra, vu les corps qu'on a retrouvés nous sommes mercredi et ils restent seulement des petites filles de vivante. Pour tous vous avouez, tous les corps que l'ont a retrouvés ont été violés anté-mortem. Les monstres qui ont fait sa sont les mages de la guilde Dinastaure: ils ont revendiqués les crimes. Nous devons a tout prix arrêtés ces monstres avant la prochaîne série d'enlèvement et sauvés les petits gardés à la fin de chaque semaines. Malheureusement je pense que nous ne pourrons pas arrêtés les prochain meurtres des deux jours à venir vu qu tu ne seras pas prête. Mais nous commencerons ton entraînement demain matin.  
-Bien madame mais j'ai quelque chose a vous demandez.  
-Vas y j'écoute.  
-Je vous demande d'informer le maître de la guilde tous les jours de mon infiltration de toute les infos que je vous transmettrez mais que vous lui spécifiez bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de le dire aux autres. Et j'écrirais quelque lettres que vous devrez transmettre à leur destinataires si il devais m'arriver quelque chose.  
-Je ferez ce que tu me demandes.  
-Bien maintenant je vais retournez à l'hôtel rendre ma chambre et faire mes valises, je serez là d'ici 2 heures.  
-A tout à l'heure."

PVD la dame en vert:(elle a pas encore de nom)  
"Qu'elle courageuse enfant mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas de rang S*. Je vais envoyer une lettre à Makarov."  
Elle claqua donc dans ses mains et deux minuscules fées firent leurs apparitions. Elle dicta un court mots à Makarov:  
"Cher Makarov, c'est Kira, Je viens de recevoir chez moi une délicieuse enfant: Lucy, suite à la mission de rang S que je t'avait envoyée. Cette enfant est bien décidée à remplir la mission et elle veut que personne ne l'en empêche, qui à perdre la vie. Je te demande de cacher cette chose à tes mages mais de me répondre en me donnant les pouvoirs de cette mage et ceux qu'elle pourrait activer. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas je prendrais soin d'elle aussi loin que je pourrais le faire mais si elle a décider de risquer sa vie, personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Pour moi cette enfant à beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et elle essaye de se faire accepter à la guilde. Cordialement. Kira."  
Les fées expédièrent la lettre pendant que Kira espérer avoir une réponse rapidement.

A la guilde:  
PVD Makarov:  
J'étais assis sur le comptoir, entrain de regarder mes enfants s'embêter, quand 2 minuscules fées apparurent à côté de moi. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable de contacter ces minuscules êtres: Kira. Je m'empressais donc d'ouvrir la lettre et de la lire. Ainsi Mira s'était tromper et avait inverser deux missions. Les larmes s'échapèrent toutes seules de mes yeux en lisant les dernières phrases. Je m'empressait de répondre et de confier la lettre aux deux fées.

PVD général:  
En voyant des larmes s'échapper des yeux du maître les mages s'arrêtèrent tout de suite de se battre et se tournèrent vers celui-ci en quête d'une réponse. Ils virent le grand mage écrire une lettre et la confier a deux petites fées qui s'évaporèrent instantanément. Le maître monta ensuite à son bureau laissant les mages sur leur faim.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'Histoire.

Lucy rentra à l'hôtel afin de faire ses valises, se faire rembourser et prendre une douche quand même avant de retourner chez son employeuse. Elle se présenta à la réception après avoir pris une douche d'une demi-heure et remballé les quelques objets lui appartenant dont elle avais agrémenter la chambre à son arrivée. Le réceptionniste sur lequel elle était tombé à son arrivée revenait juste de pause quand ce fût son tour et elle repris le même plaisir à parler avec lui que le matin même. Après avoir échanger les banalités et parler de leur journée respective, elle en vînt au vif du sujet :

Lucy : J'aimerais savoir si il était possible de me faire rembourser possible de me faire rembourser la suite tout en payant quand même pour aujourd'hui et cette nuit puisqu'il me paraît impossible pour vous de la relouer pour cette nuit.

Employé : Bien sûr, mais vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de payer pour cette nuit puisqu'un couple vient d'arriver et que ce sont des habitués de cette suite.

Lucy : Très bien dans ce cas, l'argent de la nuit sera votre pourboire monsieur.. ?

Employé : Décart, Nathaniel Décart. Mais appelez-moi Nath, quand au pourboire je ne peux pas accepter, ça représente 80 joyaux tout de même.

Lucy : Très bien dans ce cas là appelez-moi Lucy et j'insiste pour le pourboire.

Nath : Merci beaucoup. Pourrais-je vous invitez à prendre un verre pour qu'ils soient dépenser intelligemment ?

Lucy : J'aimerais beaucoup accepter mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir malheureusement.

Nath : Puis-je au moins vous en demandez la raison ?

Lucy : Je suis mage et actuellement en mission dont je ne suis pas sûre de ressortir vivante.

Nath : Vous êtes là pour les enfants ? Pour les sauver ?

Lucy : Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus Nathaniel. Merci de l'invitation en espérant que si je revienne on pourra aller le prendre ce verre. Au revoir.

Nath : Attendez je ne voulais pas vous brusquer. Désolé de vous avoir indisposée. Merci et au revoir Lucy.

Puis Lucy repartit vers le manoir traînant derrière elle ses trois énormes valises.

Arrivée là-bas, Lucy sonna et attendit patiemment que son hôte vienne lui ouvrir, ce qui ne tarda pas puisque trois minutes plus tard la dame en vert apparut au fur et à mesure qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle l'a fit entrer pile au moment où deux petites fées apparurent en tenant une lettre dans les mains. Elles s'approchèrent de son employeuses et lui tendirent la lettre avant de disparaître. Lucy en resta tout éberluée pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux et son expression impassible. Son hôtesse la fit la suivre en haut des escaliers puis dans le couloir à droite avant de tourner à gauche et de s'arrêter devant une grande porte verte , qu'elle ouvrit. Elle lui fit signe de rentrer et Lucy s'exécuta. Cette chambre se révélait être une suite aux murs Bordeaux et dorés dans la chambre, bleus et émeraude dans la salle de bain, roses et argent dans le dressing et enfin crème et beige dans le secrétaire. Elle était paisible et meublée sans être trop surchargée. Lucy s'y sentit tout de suite chez elle et était s'y émerveiller qu'elle sursauta quand son employeuse pris la parole.

Employeuse : Voici votre chambre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira mademoiselle… ?

Lucy : Oh , euh , Lucy, excusez moi j'en perds mes manières. Bien sûr qu'elle me plaît elle est sublime. Mes puis-je vous demandez de me tutoyer s'il vous plaît ?

Employeuse : Bien sûr pas de problème mais dans ce cas là je tiens à ce que tu le fasses aussi.

Lucy : Très bien.

Employeuse : Je te laisse déballer tes valises pendant que je prépare du thé. Descends dès que tu as fini qu'on puisse discuter un peu avant de manger d'accord ?

Lucy : Oui je m'y mets de suite.

Et la dame à la si belle robe verte descendit faire du thé après avoir refermer la porte. Lucy défit donc ses valises et c'est ainsi qu'elle sortit de sa chambre une heure plus tard. Elle essaya de se repérer dans les couloirs avant de faire appel à Crux qui l'aida à retrouver son chemin. Elle le congédia avant de descendre les escaliers et de se rendre dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son employeuse qui lui servit une tasse de thé à la menthe.

Lucy : Avant de parler de la mission je voulais savoir si tu n'avez pas des questions particulières à me poser ?

Employeuse : Et bien fais-moi une présentation rapide de toi.

Lucy : Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfillia, fille de Jude et Layla Heartfillia. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite et mon père pendant les 7 ans où je suis rester bloquée sur l'île Tenro avec ma guilde. J'ai 25 ans et je possède 10 des 12 clés d'or du zodiaque et des clés d'argent. Je tiens mon pouvoir de ma mère qui me l'a enseigner avant de mourir après quoi ce sont mes domestiques qui s'en sont chargés.

Employeuse : Euh… tu es la fille de Jude et Layla ?

Lucy : Oui

Employeuse : D'accord. Lucy est ce que tu t'es déjà dit que tu n'étais pas la fille de tes parents ou est ce que tu as déjà trouvée que tu n'étais pas à ta place ?

Lucy : Je… oui quelque fois surtout quand mon père essayé de marier, je me suis dis que je n'étais pas sa fille sinon qu'il me protégerais plus et j'ai toujours trouvé que je ne lui ressembler pas du tout. Quand à ma mère je lui ressemblait un peu mais pas tant que ça. Mais comment as-tu su ?

Employeuse : Lucy… m'autorise-tu à te raconter une histoire qui changera beaucoup ta vie et qui bouleversera tes souvenirs d'enfance ?

Lucy : Comment ça ?

Employeuse : J'en sais énormément sur toi et j'ai les argument de tes sentiments de différence.

Lucy : Alors oui.

Employeuse : Déjà sache que je m'appelle Kira.

Lucy : Comme la sœur disparue de maman, mais en te voyant de prêt tu lui ressembles énormément… Me dis pas que ?

Kira : Si Lucy tu en as déjà compris une partie.

Lucy : Mais pourquoi tu es là ? Tu étais toutes ces années quand maman ou même moi on avais besoin de toi hein ?

Kira : Calme toi s'il te plaît et écoutes moi. Je sais que je n'es jamais étais là pour vous et je le regrette mais je ne le pouvais pas. D'abord je vais commencer par te raconter mon histoire et après tu pourras me juger.

« Il y a de cela maintenant 26 j'ai rencontré un homme dans la forêt où j'habitais, nous sommes tout de suite tombés amoureux. Il s'appelait Eric et je l'aimais. Je l'ai présenté à ma sœur et son mari puisque c'était tout ce qui me restait comme famille. Ils l'ont accepté immédiatement. Il était soldat pour le royaume et 5 mois plus tard, le soir où je comptais lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte et que c'était une fille, ce n'est pas lui qui a frappé à la porte. C'était son patron et son meilleur ami. Je me souviendrais de cette journée toute ma vie puisque c'est ce jour là qu'on 'a annoncée que je devrais ma fille toute seule puisqu'un enfoirée de mage noir lui avait enlevé la vie. J'étais anéantie et je n'avais même plus la force de me lever, de manger, de boire. Je me laissais dépérir et je serais morte si Layla n'avais pas débarqué un matin et pris soin de moi en pleine forêt. Elle est restée un mois après quoi elle dût repartir , elle devait passer des examens. Elle était stérile.

Lucy : Mais mais et moi ? _Je me rendais compte que je commencer à pleurer._

Kira : Attends que je termine.

5 mois plus tard j'accouchais d'une magnifique petite fille. Je l'appelais Lucy. Après 1 mois de bonheur de maternité, un matin, alors que j'ouvrais la porte, j'ai trouvé une biche blessé par une flèche devant. Je l'ai soigné et une fois rétablit, elle est repartit. Deux jours plus tard, une magnifique fée était devant ma porte. C'était elle, c'était la biche que j'avais soigné, elle avais juste repris sa forme normale.

 _Kira : Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _Fée : J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de très important. Écoute Kira cela fais quelques mois que je t'observes et le fais que tu m'aie sauvé la vie il y a quelques jours me l'as confirmer._

 _Kira : Confirmé quoi ?_

 _Fée : Kira je suis la reine des fées, mais je commence à me faire vieille après 1500 ans passée sur le trône et j'ai trouvé ma remplaçante. C'est toi. Tu es celle qui va sauver le royaume des fées de la menace des sorcières si tu l'accepte._

 _Kira : Mais je ne suis pas qualifiée pour, je n'ai même pas de pouvoir._

 _Fée : Si tu auras les miens. Et tu sauveras tout un peuple. Les seules difficultés seront que tu devras abandonnée ta fille et que tu ne pourras pas revenir dans le monde des humains avant au moins 20 ans. Kira réfléchit bien la survit d'un peuple tout entier dépend de toi._

 _Kira : revenez dans une semaine et je vous donnerez ma réponse._

 _Fée : D'accord mais avant donne moi ta main._

Je lui ai donné et j'ai eu une vision abominable de bataille, de morts, de famine, de cadavres, de ruines, d'enfants orphelins pleurant sur les corps de leurs parents…

 _Fée : Tu viens de voir l'état de mon peuple. Tu es la seule qui peux le sauver et faire cesser cette guerre. Réfléchit bien. Je reviendrais dans une semaine._

Et elle s'est évaporée. J'ai passée la semaine avec toi dans mes bras à te câliner, pleurer quand tu dormais… Et quand elle est revenue, je n'ai pas eu à parler elle a compris toute seule. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tout un peuple disparaître, je ne pouvais pas laisser tous ces enfants sans parents et les exposés à une mort certaine. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, et j'ai pris le sac dans lequel se trouvait toutes tes affaires. Elle nous a téléporté dans la cours de tes parents. Je leur ai tout raconté et je t'ai confier à eux après un ultime bisous et câlin. On s'est ensuite retrouvée au pays des fées. J'étais extrêmement effondrée de t'avoir perdue mais le fait d'avoir rendue Layla heureuse alors qu'elle était stérile et le fait de sauver tout un peule mon réconforter.

Quand je suis rentrer il y a trois ans, j'ai essayé de retourner voir Jude et Layla , j'étais affolée quand j'ai su que mon beau-frère et ma sœur étaient morts et que personne ne savait où tu étais. Après un an de recherche j'ai abandonné l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Et aujourd'hui tu es là en face de moi ma puce. Est-ce que je peux… te faire un câlin ?

Lucy : Ça fait beaucoup a accepter mais bien sûr que tu peux !

Et Lucy se jeta dans les bras de Kira en pleurant.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Après s'être calmée, les deux femmes se rassirent tout en se tenant la main : Lucy ne voulait plus la main de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas deux jours auparavant mais qui était sa mère.

Kira : Si j'avais su que ma fille était avec Makarov, ah la la. Tu ne sais pas comment je me suis inquiéter pour toi c'est trois dernière années.

Lucy : Mais tu connais Makarov ?

Kira : Oui ma puce. Tu sais que Mavis était une fée ?

Lucy : Oui la fée de la stratégie guerrière il me semble.

Kira : Oui elle est revenue dans le monde des fées le temps de la guerre pour laquelle je t'ai abandonné. Elle a été ma seconde et une amie précieuse. Aussi pendant les cinq premières années de lutte, elle a demandé à la guilde qu'elle a crée donc Fairy Tail de venir nous aider dans la bataille avec les sorcières. Makarov sama a sélectionné ses quatre meilleurs guerriers et est venu avec eux dans notre monde. Malheureusement 3 des 4 sont tombés au combat et seul Makarov et un certain Gildarts je crois sont repartis de notre monde. Pendant ces cinq ans Makarov est devenu un ami proche et essentiel. C'est également pendant ce laps de temps qu'il a appris le sort ultime de la guilde. C'est également pour cela que j'ai fais appel à Fairy Tail pour cette mission, j'ignorais si la guilde possédait une constellationniste de rang S. Et il n'en avais pas.

Lucy : A… attends c'est une mission de rang S ?

Kira: Oui j'en ai bien peur. Votre référente les a échanger malheureusement.

Lucy : Pourquoi malheureusement ? Cela t'as permis de me retrouver, cela va me permettre de m'améliorer, cela va me permettre de leur montrer que je ne suis pas si faible que ça.

Kira : Oui j'en suis consciente et heureuse de t'avoir retrouver, mais je crains de te perdre avant d'avoir pu apprendre à te connaître.

Lucy : Je sais mais je suis engagé et un mage de Fairy Tail ne recule jamais donc dès demain nous commencerons mon entraînement et dès Lundi j'infiltrerais la guilde noire.

Kira : Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Lucy : Oui je ne laisserais pas ces monstres faire du mal à plus d'enfant.

Kira : Bien dans ce cas allons manger, puis tu iras te coucher puisqu'il faut que tu te reposes pour l'entraînement.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et se rendirent dans la salle à manger où était déjà entreposées des mets plus fins et appétissants les uns que les autres. Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux : la salle à manger était plus un jardin d'intérieur, le sol était fais d'herbe et de mousse, des arbres essayant de se surpasser par leur hauteur, des buissons, des arbustes, des fleurs sauvages, des parterres de plantes, de fruits, de fleurs et dans un coin de la pièce une vraie cascade descendant tout droit du plafond dans un bassin plein d'écume et d'éclaboussures, rejoignant le ruisseau qui traversait la salle en toute sa largeur avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans la salle. D'où elle s'était arrêtée, Lucy ne voyait pas le fond de la salle. Le ruisseau était traversé par un petit pont.

Lucy : Un vraie paysage féerique. Comment as-tu pu faire sa dans ton salon ?

Kira : Je suis la reine des fées ne l'oublie pas, _dit-elle avec un clin_ _d'œil,_ les fées m'ont aidé. Mangeons avant que ça ne refroidisse et nous pourrons nous balader après.

Elles s'installèrent dans de magnifiques fauteuil de table fait e bois et de mousse, et mangèrent jusqu'à plus faim.

Lucy : pourrons-nous visiter un peu cet endroit avant que je ne monte me coucher s'il te plaît ?

Kira : avec plaisir.

Et elles traversèrent le petit pont duquel Lucy pu voir le fond du ruisseau composé de galets immaculés avant de continuer et de s'enfoncer entre les arbres en suivant le tracé du ruisseau. Après 3 minutes de marche, Lucy entendit comme un bruit de roulement de l'eau et déboucha dans une clairière où trois bassins d'eau se superposés comme une fontaine tombant dans le dernier qui semblait chauffer.

Lucy : C'est magnifique.

Kira : oui je te l'accorde et le dernier bassin est un peu ma piscine. Si jamais tu as envie de te baigner n'hésite pas, et les sirènes s'occuperont de tes cheveux.

Lucy : Il y a des sirènes ?

Kira : oui il y en a trois, je les ai sauvés pendant la bataille contre les sorcières et elles ont tenu à m'accompagner sur Terre à mon retour.

Lucy : d'accord. Dis tu retourne souvent au royaume des fées ?

Kira : Une journée par semaine et plus si un problème se déclare mais cela fait depuis la fin des sorcières que la paix règne.

Lucy : d'accord, tu crois qu'un peu de pouvoir de fée coule dans mes veines ?

Kira : Je n'en ai aucune idée mais qui sait ?

Lucy : je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Kira : bonne nuit ma puce.

Et Lucy monta se coucher.

A la guilde :

Tout étais calme, l'absence Lucy se faisait ressentir un peu plus chaque jour. Elle leur manquait et Lisanna l'avait bien compris. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la remplacer mais une chose était sûre : peut être que personne ne l'avait remarqué mais elle si, Natsu ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus non plus. Elle l'avait deviné mais était peut être la seule ce qui lui laissé le champs libre : il était amoureux de Lucy. Seulement elle était prête à tout pour récupérer l'amour de celui qu'elle aimait quitte à se faire envoyer bouler comme l'autre jour.

Natsu lui il n'avait pas beaucoup manger et commencer à se sentir fatiguée aussi s'endormit-il sur la table sans se douter des idées qui traversaient la tête de sa meilleure amie à se moment là.


	6. Chapitre 6

« Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que Lucy était entrée à Dinastaure, et malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle était rentrée le premier soir, les kidnappings et les meurtres s'étaient stoppés. Au contraire, dernièrement, la guilde semait en plusieurs endroits des cadavres de ses membres. Jellal et Kira étaient émerveillés des progrès de leur petite protégée et attendaient avec impatience son rapport mensuel qui devait arriver en fin de semaine. D'abord, le rapport avait été hebdomadaire, bien que Jellal ait insisté pour qu'il passe quotidien après l'avoir découverte, la chaire à vif, du liquide vermeille coulant sur tout son corps et évanouie devant la porte, après son examen d'entrée. Mais la jeune femme avait tenu bon : elle ne pourrai pas travailler correctement et être prise au sérieux dans la guilde sans attirer les soupçons si elle devait s'éclipser discrètement tous les jours. Alors, ils avaient accepter à une condition : Lucy devait porter un bracelet de secours, et dès qu'elle serait en danger, que le bracelet ne sentirait plus son pouls ou qu'il sentirait une goutte de son sang, inscrit en mémoire, il émettrait une alarme qui sonneraient au manoir et Jellal, Kira, ses fées, et les fées si elles étaient là à temps, accouraient et la sortaient de la guilde de force en se débarrassant de tous les membres qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, et quitte à sacrifier les enfants au passage. La blonde avait conclu le marché en se promettant de ne jamais avoir à activer le bracelet, autant pour les enfants qu'elle avait pu apercevoir que pour ne pas revoir ses compagnons de guilde qu'elle envisageait de quitter pour de bon. Depuis cette auto-promesse, Lucy avait gagné en maturité, en force, en self-control, en pouvoir, et surtout en grade. Elle avait su se rendre indispensable à Dinastaure, et était devenue le bras droit du maître, Anathos, qu'elle côtoyait maintenant à longueur de temps, et qui avait commencer à lui faire des avances, bien malgré elle.

Elle essayait d'ailleurs, en ce moment-même de s'en défaire afin de se rendre à son rendez-vous avant que celui-ci ne vienne à elle et ne gâche tout son travail. Elle devait passer dans sa suite, qu'elle avait obtenue en augmentant son grade et qui lui changeait excellemment ses nuits de sa petite chambre de bonne mansardé qu'elle avait investi à son entrée dans la guilde, pour récupérer son bracelet, qu'elle retirait dès que Jellal et Kira n'était plus dans les parages et qu'elle remettait uniquement une heure avant son rendez-vous mensuel pour ne pas se faire disputer. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder, mais elle ne pouvait pas inquiéter ses mentors avec ses entraînement de plus en plus violent, où elle se retrouvait toujours en sang et parfois sans-connaissance. Elle le retirait pour ne pas les inquiéter et les voir débarquer avec des personnes qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir. Perdue dans ces pensées peu commune, elle ne vit pas qu'Anathos s'était rapprochée en attendant une réponse.

« -Alors Lucy ? dit celui-ci.

-Pardon Anathos qu'est-ce que tu disais ? lui répondis-je en m'écartant légèrement de lui.

-Je te demandais si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir ? »

Cette question me prends au dépourvu et je ne sais que faire : annuler mon rendez-vous et risquer de voir Fairy tail débarquer ou refuser l'invitation et risquer de froisser le maître qui pourrait me le faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Après avoir réfléchi un moment et trouves la réponse parfaite :

« -Je serais ravi, mais je crois que je vais aller faire les boutiques avant, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. Ne m'attends pas trop tôt. »

Et sur ces mots, je sors du bureau et me dirige vers ma chambre. Arrivée, je prends le bracelet sur la table de nuit, je l'enfile, et je me change pour aller voir Kira et Jellal toutefois je fais attention à prendre mes lunettes de soleil et un sac à main pour rester dans mon excuse. Je sors de la guilde et j'essaye de définir si je suis suivie ou pas. N'ayant aucun signe de filature, mais préférant tout de même restée prudente je me dirige vers les magasins de Dinastuma. Après avoir fait quelques boutiques et acheter une tenue pour se soir, je rejoins le manoir de ma mère et fais mon rapport à mes deux superviseurs. Ils sont enfin rassurés quand je prends congé et rejoins la guilde. Je pense réussir à me débarrasser de quelques gros membres cette semaine. Au début, cela me répugnait de tuer. Mais quand j'ai rencontré les enfants, cette tâche est devenue beaucoup plus facile et je ne vise que les plus puissant et les plus vicieux, malveillants et nuisibles de la guilde.

Quand j'ai rencontré les enfants à la fin de ma deuxième semaine, j'ai été si touchée de voir leur bouilles sales et les sillons des larmes visibles sur la crasse qui recouvrait leur joues. Si ils n'avaient pas étaient abusés, ils n'étaient pas pour autant bien traités et la nourriture n'était pas assez abondante pour les nourrir tous. Si seulement je pouvais m'occuper d'eux en cachette, mais non je n'y suis pas autorisée. J'ai déjà augmenté leur dose de nourriture quotidienne rien qu'avec mes beaux yeux. Malheureusement, pour le moment je ne peux faire plus. Mais cette semaine, Anathos veut que j'assiste à sa séance quotidienne avec eux. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe pendant l'heure qu'il passe avec eux mais les cris et les pleurs qui retentissent dans toutes la guilde ne me disent rien de bon. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je sors le temps de la séance hebdomadaire. Je ne sais si je pourrais supporter de voir les enfants se faire torturer mais je le dois : je vise encore deux semaines pour éliminer les personnes que je ne pourrais pas battre si je dois me battre contre la guilde entière puisque je serai fatigué et continuer de m'entraîner avec le maître le plus longtemps possible pour être au mieux de ma forme et pouvoir leur botter le cul comme il se doit. Puis je passerais à l'action, j'en ai informer mes mentors ce soir : Virgo emmènera les enfants au Manoir, puis je m'occuperais avec mes autres esprits des mages noires restant dans la guilde pendant la sieste du maître. Quand Jellal aura mis en sécurité les bambins, il essaiera de me rejoindre le plus vite possible. Pendant ce temps j'aurais avec moi quatre boisson de restauration d'énergie magique et physique et une de soutien mentale portées par des fées de Kira. Une fois que j'aurais absorbé une portion d'énergie après avoir tuer tous les mages, je m'occuperais du maître que je commence déjà à dépasser lors de nos combats matinaux, puis je détruirais la Guilde, son siège, ses sous-sols,… pour l'annihiler complètement. Je rendrais leur biens au villageois et effacerais les souvenirs des enfants et des parents et j'aurais accompli ma mission. Ma récompense aura été de retrouver ma mère et je commence déjà à songer à former ma propre guilde pour remplacer la guilde noire à Dinastuma. Les habitants seront heureux.

Ce sont ces pensées qui m'occupe pendant que je me prépare pour mon dîner galant de ce soir, et je savoure déjà ma victoire sur ces êtres pourris même si je sais que ça ne sera pas facile.


	7. Chapitre 7

J'ai passer la barre des 3000 vues et je voulais vous remerciez, ça compte énormément pour moi et ça valorise ce que je vous propose. Un gros merci mes petits pingouins !

Je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre sera légèrement plus crue que les autres et c'est à partir de celui-ci que la fiction passe en rating M. Vous êtes prévenu, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez !

Je souhaite une bonne lecture, à tous ceux dont l'âme perverse existe et qui souhaitent continuer à lire.

Lucy était prête : revêtue de sa plus belle robe noire, celle qui lui laissait un décolleté à damner un saint tant le bustier était échancré sous ses perles argentées, et qui allongeait ses jambes fines et galbées dans la transparence du tulle noir qui formait le jupon de la robe. Ses pieds chaussés de ses nouveaux escarpins noirs à paillettes étoilées et sa pochette couleur argent à la main, elle sortie de sa chambre en laissant le bracelet de Jellal sous le coup du sort qu'elle avait installé et qui ferait croire à son protecteur que son pouls battait régulièrement et que tout se passerait bien pour elle. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement et en claquant ses talons pour bien se faire remarquer par l'assemblée des brigands installés dans la salle du bar, auquel se tenait le maître, ébloui par sa beauté. Elle voulait faire comprendre aux démons assis en train de la dévisager qu'elle était en compagnie du maître et désormais sous sa protection. Elle savait que quelques uns de ses compagnons commençaient à avoir des doutes sur les disparitions à répétition des membres de la guilde, et étant la dernière arrivée en plus d'avoir commencée à révolutionner les habitudes de ces brutes, elle était bien évidemment la première soupçonnée. Aussi, en se plaçant ainsi, proche du maître elle bénéficiait de sa protection sans que lui ne le sache. Elle se doutait que préserver ainsi sa couverture demanderait des sacrifices tous plus durs les uns que les autres, mais pour le bien de cette ville, de ces enfants et de sa mère elle ferait le nécessaire. Elle savait qu'Anathos serait arriver au bas des escaliers avant elle pour lui donner le bras, alors elle ne traîna pas plus longtemps dans les escaliers et les descendit d'un bon pas.

Anathos agréablement était surpris, jamais il n'avait de beauté pareille, et il n'avait jamais vu Lucy non plus dans cette tenue. Il sentait une autre surprise pointer le nez dans son pantalon mais celle-ci serait agréable également à Lucy. Elle devait se douter que ce n'était pas seulement une invitation à dîner et que le fait qu'elle ait acceptée était aussi un accès direct pour lui à sa vie la plus intime. Il ne savait si elle était encore vierge, mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème : elle passerait la nuit dans ses bras dans un cas comme dans l'autre, de plein grès ou pas : elle l'avait chauffée lors de tous les entraînements à venir en brassière et mini-short, il savait que pour elle ça n'avait aucune signification et que ce n'était pas l'effet recherché, mais le résultat était le même. Sa tenue de ce soir était le sommet de la provocation, et il ne demandait qu'une chose : voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Il la rejoignit en bas des escaliers et lui présenta son bras lorsqu'elle atteint la dernière marche. Il savait que tous ses hommes le jalousaient à cet instant même, et il en était heureux. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa guilde, Lucy était l'objet de toutes les convoitises de ses occupants. Au début, il ne l'avait pas senti, mais il avait appris à lui faire confiance, et autant le dire, il était plutôt accro à ses jolies formes. Il avait fais des recherches sur elle et trouvé qu'elle appartenait auparavant à la guilde Fairy Tail, une guilde officielle, ce qui avait était le point culminant de sa méfiance. Mais elle avait chassé celle-ci à grand mouvement de hanches sans même le savoir. Maintenant le secret à percer chez elle pour lui, était celui de son entrejambe. Il avait des tendances plutôt dominantes, il le savait, mais pour elle il serait doux comme un agneau, enfin façon de parler puisqu'il avait l'intention de la soumettre bien platement dés qu'il en aurait la possibilité. De plus, en tant que maître de guilde il avait ses secrets et ses appartements étaient privés, personne ne savait donc qu'il possédait une pièce où se trouvaient toutes sortes d'objets dont il bavait à l'avance à l'idée de les utiliser sur elle. Il les avaient déjà tester sur les premiers enfants dont il avait disposé et il continuait à les expérimenter sur ceux présents actuellement au sous-sol, en toute discrétion ayant promis à la blonde qu'ils ne seraient plus violés. En outre, il avait déjà discuté avec son équipe de développement, dont tout le monde ignoraient l'existence, d'un projet rien que pour elle, et pour parfaire son sentiment de bonheur intense, le gadget prévu lui avait été livré le matin même. Il savait que Lucy ne serait pas consentante à le laisser jouer avec son corps, aussi il avait prévue une semaine d'ébats banals avant de la faire passer aux choses sérieuses, bien contre le propre avis de cette dernière.

Inconsciente des pensées de son partenaire d'un soir, Lucy, elle souriait naïvement faisait croire son entourage à un bonheur parfait. Alors qu'au fond d'elle, dans le chaos de ses pensées, elle stressait à l'idée de s'offrir au maître car c'était son plan : gagner la confiance de son supérieur jusque l'intimité du lit pour qu'il lui confie tous ses secrets les plus profonds, et que la trahison soit d'autant plus douloureuse que la mort qui l'attendait. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas dîner, il était trop pressé de l'emmener dans ses appartements et la bosse dans son pantalon lui confirmait la chose. Elle n'était pas vierge, ayant déjà connu l'ivresse d'un soirée d'été qu'elle regrettait d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant la chose n'était plus la même, il n'y avait le côté volage de l'adolescence. Elle n'avait pas dis à sa mère ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et n'en avait pas non plus discuter avec Jellal, mais une chose était sûre elle serait la parfaite petite chose qu'il attendait d'elle, elle reconnaissait les pulsions dominantes qui prenaient son accompagnateur, la nuit ne serait pas de tout repos et elle se soumettrait à tous ses caprices du moment qu'ils rentraient dans les cordes de son arc. Elle n'irait pas plus loin que son esprit lui permettait. Elle était de plus en plus stressée et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle se mit donc une gifle mentale avant que son état ne soit remarquer par Anathos. Elle se repris et c'est sûre d'elle et d'une démarche féline qu'elle entra dans la chambre du maître de son destin.

Plus loin dans le pays, un jeune homme se sentait bizarre depuis quelques minutes : un sentiment de stress intense lui serrait le cœur et il avait compris que cela concernait son âme sœur, elle était en train de faire une bêtise, il le savait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était en danger de sa faute et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de prier pour qu'elle s'en sorte indemne. Son état ne passa pas inaperçue à un petit homme assis sur le bar d'un grand bâtiment qui manquait un peu de vitalité depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ferma les yeux et pria également pour la sécurité de sa fille, se trouvant trop loin de lui à son goût et dans une situation qu'il ne voulait imaginer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello mes petits pingouins, je voulais m'excuser pour le temps d'attente entre les chapitres, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Étant moi-même lectrice, je sais combien ça peut être long d'attendre un chapitre d'une histoire. Enfin bref désolé.

ATTENTION CETTE FICTION EST MAINTENAIT CLASSÉE M. JE SUIS RESPONSABLE DE CE QUE J'ÉCRIS PAS DE CE QUE VOUS LISEZ.

Sinon je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre est essentiellement un lemon et que comme c'est le premier que j'écris j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas et surtout que vous soyez indulgent, je vous en prie.

Au-delà de tout ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bisous mes petits pingouins.

Lucy n'était plus aussi confiante bien qu'elle soit déjà entrée dans les appartements de son maître auparavant, elle n'avait jamais pénétré dans sa chambre à coucher et dans les salles attenantes. Elle découvrait une facette cachée d'Anathos, et celle-ci lui donnait des sueurs froides. La chambre était noire et dépourvue de tout sentiments de chaleur et du cocon de douceur qu'elle s'attendait à retrouver dans un endroit aussi intime. Au contraire, c'était presque comme si toute la noirceur de l'âme de son propriétaire s'exprimer ici en toute liberté. Les murs étaient peints en noir et celui-ci était si profond qu'il paraissait envoûtant pour la blonde:elle était hypnotisée par ce mur et eu du mal à en détacher le regard après 5 minutes de contemplation. Elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'était l'effet recherché et que le mur était sous l'effet d'un sort que son propriétaire pouvait activer à tout moment. Elle se tourna donc vers Anathos quoi la contemplait depuis qu'elle avait pénétrer dans ses appartements quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres chances de l'envoûter. Il voulait commencer en douceur, avec des préliminaires doux. Puis, si elle ne protestait pas quand il mettrait un peu de force dans leurs ébats, alors il irait jusqu'au bout, au contraire, si elle résistait, il utiliserait le sort placé sur le mur et elle deviendrait une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, elle croirait que c'est sa propre volonté qui ferait d'elle une soumise si docile, elle ressentirait toutes les sensations, toutes les émotions de l'acte mais elle lui serait entièrement dévouée, dans toutes les étapes de sa vie et pour toujours:à ce jour il n'y avait aucun contre-sort. Elle lui obéirait au quotidien dans tous les ordres qu'il lui donnerait sans protester et serait la plus heureuse des femmes entre ses bras. Seulement il préférait qu'elle le fasse de sa volonté sans qu'il n'ai à l'y obliger avec ce sort.

Il la vit se retourner vers lui et sût que c'était le moment où il devait agir. Aussi, il se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaça en glissant une main sur ses fesses qu'il pinça, et une main dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Il la regarda dans les yeux et quand elle les ferma, il avança ses lèvres pour les poser délicatement sur celles douces et pulpeuses de Lucy. C'était le baiser le plus doux qu'il n'ai jamais donner. Mais après s'être reculé pour laisser la blonde respirer, il se avança de nouveau sa tête, et c'est de façon brutale qu'il redéposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire. Mais il voulait plus, il mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne et força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue pour aller trouver sa jumelle. Durant ce baiser, Lucy avait noué ses bras derrière la nuque d'Anathos et lui avait descendu ses deux mains sur le derrière bien musclé de sa partenaire : il avait pris une fesse dans chaque main et les malaxait, s'amusant à tirer des soupirs de bonheur et des gémissements à sa compagne qui n'avait pour l'instant pas besoin de simuler. Sans rompre le baiser, il poussa Lucy sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon au dessus d'elle. Puis il rompit le contact entre leurs deux bouches et descendit sa langue sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Elle se tortilla sous lui, et pour son plus grand bonheur, vînt caler l'un de ses genoux auquel elle fit faire de doux mouvements de vas-et-viens contre ses attributs. Seulement alors qu'il reposait sa langue dans son cou après avoir déposé des baisers-papillons sur le trajet qu'avait emprunter sa langue, elle se tortilla de nouveau. Il sentit la colère se réveiller dans un coin de sa tête et sans qu'elle s'y attende, remonta ses mains contre les barreaux de son lit à baldaquin et incanta pour que des menottes viennent les y accrocher.

Lucy se releva brusquement et le regarda d'une manière si féline qu'il ne pût se retenir plus longtemps et replongea dans son cou où il traça une traînée mouillée jusque le début de son décolleté. Pendant ce temps, il frottait sa verge déjà bien tendue à en croire ce que sentait Lucy sur son corps.

Lucy était désorientée : elle n'avait jamais ressentie toutes ces sensations tout ce plaisir à la fois, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'abandonner dans les bras d'un violeur mais pour le bien de sa mission et pour son propre bien, elle ferma la porte à sa conscience et se laissa aller. Elle ne pensait plus qu'aux sensations qu'Anathos lui procurait et à la frustration de ne pas le sentir descendre ses lèvres plus bas dans son décolleté. Aussi lorsqu'il se releva et prit la parole, elle ne pût retenir un soupir de désespoir qui fit rire Anathos.

« -Lucy, je voudrais savoir si tu es vierge ? »

La blonde ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise face à cette question qui trottait dans la tête de son compagnon depuis qu'il avait poser les lèvres sur elle. Il voulait être le premier, il voulait être celui qui allait percer son hymen, qui allait lui faire mal avant de la faire grimper aux rideaux.

« -Je… Non je ne suis pas vierge, mais pour dire vrai, je ne me rappelle pas de ma première fois. Je me souviens juste m'être réveillé dans un lit inconnu en ayant mal à l'entre-jambe et avec les draps tâcher de sang.

-Je peux te proposer une solution pour te faire revivre ta première fois mais avec moi, je peux réparer ton hymen grâce à un sort et donc te faire ressentir ce qu'on ressent la première fois.

-Tu me proposes une hyménoplastie grâce à un sort ?

-Oui, c'est cela. »

Lucy réfléchit quelques secondes, mais face au regard suppliant de sa mission, elle sût que c'était le premier des sacrifices qu'elle devait faire. Elle acquiesça donc de la tête et vu Anathos récitait une formule ancienne. Puis il se replongea dans son cou et cette fois après un dernier regard pour sa robe il la déchira complètement, laissant les seins de Lucy qui ne portait pas de soutient-gorge à l'air libre et dévoilant son string et ses jarretelles en dentelle noire. Il se lécha les lèvres et plongea sur le téton droit qu'il lécha, mordilla, aspira,… tandis qu'il malaxait le sein et que de l'autre main, il faisait rouler le téton de Lucy entre son pouce et son index, le tirait, le pinçait, le chatouillait,… Lucy n'était plus que gémissements, halètements et soupirs de plaisir. Elle ne cherchait même pas à résister et laissait grossir la boule de plaisir dans son ventre. Quand Anathos échangea le sort de ses deux seins, elle ne pût se retenir plus et laissa son orgasme exploser : elle sentit ses jambes se raidir, son corps entier se mettre à trembler et un sentiment d'extase totale l'envahir. Anathos se releva tout fière et retira lui aussi son tee-shirt en même temps que sa cape noire, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis commença sa descente sur le ventre de la blonde, il passa sa langue dans son nombril et la fit tournoyer puis il continua et arriva au bord du string de dentelle il passa sa langue sous l''élastique et suivit la bordure avec sa langue. Il se redressa, lui enleva rapidement les bas de dentelles, les lança à l'autre bout de la chambre et se reconcentra sur sa partenaire. Il remonta le long de son corps pour aller l'embrasser, et au moment où il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il plaqua violemment sa main sur l'intimité de Lucy et la caressa par-dessus le dernier vêtements qui lui restait. Lucy s'essouffla rapidement et quand il libéra ses lèvres, il se replaça entre les jambes écartées de cette dernière. Il s'allongea, plaçant sa tête à la hauteur de la féminité de sa partenaire et décala le string avant de poser sa langue sur le clitoris de Lucy qui lâcha un cri. Elle tira sur ses menottes en sentant la langue se mouvoir, faisant des cercles sur son clitoris, tandis qu'un doigt se rapprochait dangereusement de la fente permettant l'accès à son vagin. Elle ferma les yeux, quand elle sentit celui-ci passait facilement dans le trou étroit, grâce à la cyprine qu'elle avait produite lors de son orgasme précédent. Elle sentit bientôt un deuxième et un troisième doigt le rejoindre et les mouvements de vas-et-viens qu'ils firent à l'intérieur de son antre conjugués aux mouvements de sa langue et à sa deuxième main qui malaxait son sein, la firent à nouveau trembler, crier s'envoler dans un deuxième orgasme.

Anathos se releva, embrassa Lucy et baissa enfin ses deux derniers vêtements pour se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil. Lucy hoqueta face à la grosseur et à la longueur de son attribut et se demanda si cet engin pouvait vraiment entrer en elle. Anathos qui sentit son trouble ricana avant de s'approcher de la tête de lit et mettre sa verge entre les doigts de sa belle blonde. Par réflexe, celle-ci referma ses doigts autour du tube et fut étonné de la douceur de la peau. Mais elle paniqua légèrement quand elle se rendit compte que son pouce avait du mal à effleurer le bout de son majeur autour de cette énorme verge. Elle commença des mouvements de vas-et viens avec sa main et quand elle arriva au bout, elle passa le bout de son ongle sur le gland de sont maître qui eut un sursaut. Celui-ci ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vînt s'allonger sur la blonde, poussant son gland tout contre l'entrée mouillée du vagin de la blonde. Il l'embrassa et commença à entrer dans Lucy qui se sentait écartelée à chaque nouveau millimètres franchit. Enfin, elle sentit la verge de son compagnon buter dans quelques chose et sût que ça allait faire mal. Anathos donna un grand coup de rein et elle hurla de douleur, mais il continua à s'enfoncer dans le vagin de sa compagne. Il ne pût tout de même entrer de toute sa longueur et ressortit arrachant ainsi un soupir de plaisir à Lucy. Alors il ré-entra et ressortit plusieurs fois la laissant s'habituer et commençait à éprouver du plaisir. Quand il l'a jugea prête, Anathos poussa sa verge plus loin dans Lucy et passa la barrière de son utérus. Il rentra ainsi de toute sa longueur et Lucy hurla de plaisir et de douleur confondu. Il commença alors ses vas-et-viens poussant toujours sur la barrière de l'utérus, s'enfonçant toujours de toute sa longueur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les parois de Lucy se resserraient autour de son sexe, restreignant ses mouvements mais les rendant plus plaisant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente leur sexe pulsaient en harmonie et qu'il se lâche, expulsant une partir du sperme que son sexe contenait en elle. Puis il se retira et se leva, s'approchant d'une commode, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une espèce de petit boîtier relié à un patch. Il s'approcha de Lucy, lui sourit et lui fit écarter les jambes.

« -Anathos, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un stimulateur de clitoris et tu vas adorer ça, crois moi.

-Mais…

-Chut, pas de mais. »

Lucy pris peur face au regard noir de son interlocuteur, et se tut, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Alors son partenaire s'approcha et colla le patch sur son clitoris. Puis la mit sur le ventre, il la fit mettre à quatre pattes puis entra en elle. Il commença ses vas et viens puis attrapa le boîtier attaché au patch et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, de petites décharges électriques secouèrent le clitoris de Lucy et lui firent lâcher des cris de plaisir. Visiblement pas satisfait par ces cris Anathos augmenta les décharges, de trois intensités d'un coup et les cris de Lucy devinrent des hurlements. En trois décharges, elle atteignit l'orgasme et s'écroula sur le lit. Mais Anathos ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il lui pris les hanches en main, et continua de taper le plus profond possible en elle. En deux vas-et-viens il trouva son point G et visa celui-ci dans chaque coups de rein. Ceci additionné aux décharges, Lucy enchaîna cinq orgasmes et étaient totalement épuisée quand son maître se libéra enfin en elle, et stoppa les décharges jouissives. Il lui retira le patch, le rangea et la libéra de ses menottes avant de s'allonger dans le lit, de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'endormir.

Lucy elle, ne s'endormit pas. Elle attendit patiemment que son partenaire dorme profondément avant de se lever et d'approcher de la commode. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et découvrit de nombreux objets de tortures sexuelles et des photos. Elle prit les photos en main et les regarda. Sur les photos elle vit les enfants prisonniers dans le sous-sol, ceux dont elle avait fait promettre à Anathos qu'ils ne seraient plus touchés, nus dans des positions de soumissions extrêmes face au maître de la guilde. Toutes les photos témoignaient de viols quotidiens.

Prise d'une rage extrême Lucy faillit détruire les photos et tuer Anathos dans son sommeil. Mais elle ne le fit pas, il devait souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir ces enfants. Elle ne le tuerait pas, elle tuerait l'ensemble de ses hommes mais lui elle l'enverrait dans la prison de Fiore, et elle s'arrangerait pour faire savoir à tous les détenus qu'il avait violer et tuer des enfants, afin que les criminels se chargent de lui. Mais en attendant, elle le ferait souffrir.

Dégoûtée, Lucy repris ses affaires et rentra dans sa chambre où elle pris une douche longue et éprouvante. Elle se frotta tellement qu'elle en saigna et se jura de faire payer à tout ces enfoirés le prix fort. Elle remis son bracelet avant de désactiver le sort qui l'entourait et de se coucher en pleurant.

Natsu avait vomi toute la nuit, toute la guilde était inquiète. Il disait que c'était parce que quelque chose était arrivé à Lucy et il suppliait le maître de lui dire où elle était. Au bout d'une heure de refus le maître assomma Natsu et demanda à ce qu'il soit emmener à l'infirmerie. Puis il écrivit une lettre et frappa dans ses pains trois fois. Deux minuscules fées apparurent, prirent la lettre et saluèrent Makarov avant de disparaître.


End file.
